Victim
by XxChillyxX
Summary: Farbauti is an Asgard soldier taken prisoner by the frost giants during the great war. Laufey takes her as his own for his plan to merge the strength of an Asgard with the might and fierceness of the frost giants. Farbauti suffers capture and a merciless stay in Jotunheim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm excited to write this story because I've been thinking about it for so long now. I'll try to update soon and don't plan on dragging it out too long. Thanks for checking it out and I hope that you enjoy. **

**Summary: ****_Farbauti is an Asgard soldier taken prisoner by the frost giants during the great war. Laufey takes her as his own for his plan to merge the strength of an Asgard with the might and fierceness of the frost giants. Farbauti suffers capture and a merciless stay in Jotunheim._**

* * *

I awoke to another cold chill running down my spine. My emerald eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark and desolate wasteland of ice and rock before me. My cold and bruised body ached for a warm bed and hot bath to replenish itself.

Slowly I straightened my back to sit up and take in my surroundings. I was among many others; we had taken refuge here for the interim of the battle. The lot of us were huddled in various spots trying to stay as warm as the terrible weather of Jotunheim would allow.

The battle with the frost giants had been raging for weeks now. My race, the Asgardians, had driven the giants from earth back to their homeland where we were attempting to hammer them into submission. We had been successful so far, but not without loss on both sides of the battle.

Another soldier walked past me and I knew that it was almost time to move out again. One by one the others began to stir. I stood and flexed my sore muscles; the cold did little to alleviate my aches and pains. I took it upon myself though to not show as much fatigue as I regularly felt; I was a woman and would not let others think me weaker. My people though held little sexism when it came to everyday society; it didn't matter if you were a man or a woman, only if you were strong. Typically men were stronger and better suited to be warriors- but not always.

The group began to march. There were about fifty or so of us in this particular faction. Many others scattered the lands of Jotunheim. The war was far from over and we were reminded of that reality every day. I held fast within the group and kept pace on the front left. My breath came out in foggy whisps as we continued further.

"Don't look so happy Farbauti, think of this as a vacation."

I turned my head to see a familiar face, Van. He had light brown hair and a tan complexion- typical of most Asgardians. I instinctively tucked a loose black strand behind my ear.

"Oh yes, I'll do well to remember that Van," I smirked back.

"Would you prefer another realm perhaps," he jabbed back.

He always had a good humor to him and tried to keep everyone cheery, I appreciated that about him. Words were powerful; a skillful tongue can change the mood of any.

I pretended to ponder this for a moment. "How about Vanaheim, or perhaps Earth?"

He gave a slight chuckle as we continued on.

This realm was almost unbearable. Cold and darkness stretched as far as the eye could see. Every now and again we would pass corpses of those from both sides. The bodies of our own were frozen slid, while the remains of the giants never froze.

While reminiscing I felt the group begin to slow down its pace. The general at the front of our group stepped forward and appeared to see something. My breathing picked up a bit as my heart rate increased. I did not fear battle or death, but I won't lie and say that I don't stand the most confident in the face of the unknown.

An eerie silence fell over the terrain. Where the wind had been howling before the space was now filled with dead stillness. The general turned to give us orders. Upon turning his back a spear of ice screamed through the air and stabbed deep into his back to protrude through his abdomen.

My eyes open wide and the group went into a sudden frenzy. The giants were upon us and out of nowhere it seemed. The first I noted of them was a mass of blood red eyes coming in our direction. Soldiers began to scatter to confront the enemy. I followed suit and readied my scimitar at my side.

Within an instant sound swelled up and filled the air. The ringing of ice against metal ran far and wide throughout the land. Taking a deep breath I ran past a few of my fellow clan and charged forward. Spotting a giant within range I leapt and came down hard with my blade against his neck. Blood began to pour from his half-severed head and I pulled hard to remove my blade. The creature let loose a gargled sound and I hesitated only a moment before taking its head clean off.

All around me I caught glimpses of other skirmishes; giants and Asgardians both fell. I trusted my fellow warriors to cover my back as they trusted me to care for theirs. There was a deep trust and bond that had to be forged within an army like this- without trust the group would deteriorate.

After I gutted another foe I turned to meet yet another enemy. I spun on my heels and my eyes went wide as the giant thrust his dagger-like hand at me. In an instant I side-swept the move but didn't go completely unscathed. The weapon dug into my arm and left a deep cut along my upper right arm. Blood wept from the wound. The sensations surprised me as my arm went from freezing cold to icy hot.

In my moment of being stunned the creature wasted no time in attempting to eliminate me. I was, thankfully, saved by a fellow warrior. I know not who it was but they indeed saved my life. Not a glance was spared for me as my savior and I went our separate ways.

Everything up until that point had happened very suddenly. From there I remember taking in a few deep breaths and turning to look at my remaining comrades; so few of us remained. Bodies littered the ground and the smell of blood permeated the atmosphere like a thick veil.

There was a sudden crack against my skull, and I felt my body go numb before my eyes closed shut.

I awoke unbearably cold and in severe pain. My head felt like it had been beaten against a rock, and my arm was still bleeding. The blood dripping down my arm was the only source of warmth on me, and even that looked to ice over as it traveled further down my forearm.

My arms were bound behind my back, and I wasn't alone. I looked to either side of me and noted three others. One lay on the ground unmoving and the other two looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear. I didn't know either of them personally.

A group of frost giants entered the chamber that I awoke in. I pieced together what was happening and was coming up blank. Frost giants were not known to take prisoners of war for bartering or whatever other reason; this was out of character. All I could do was wait, for death, for someone to rescue, for something.

The giants spoke.

"Remove their helmets, determine the gender," one spoke aloud.

The one to my right had their helmet removed, it was a woman. Her curly blonde hair fell out of her helmet as it was removed. She looked familiar and I was sure I had seen her before, perhaps training back on Asgard at some point. Her eyes were full of tears. The giant tossed the helmet aside and moved on. My helmet was removed and my hair pooled out from its tucked away nest. As before, my helmet too was tossed aside and the creature moved on.

Left of me the giant removed the helmet to reveal a man. Seeing him without his helmet I recognized him. I believe his name was Falahan. To my surprise the giant created a dagger of ice and plunged it deep into his chest. Blood crept out of Falahan's mouth and he fell over. It took mere moments for him to bleed out.

I was puzzled at the events occurring.

The only person remaining was the one of the ground unmoving. The active giant bent and was about to remove the helmet. As the creature touched the body it moved with an uneasy stiffness.

"Dead," was the only word spoken.

There was only the blonde woman and myself remaining. I expected death to come swiftly, not knowing why we had been passed over the first time. To my surprise though, we were hoisted to our feet. A giant grabbed either of us and marched us out of the chamber.

I was so cold that I hardly felt my legs; it was a strange sensation, like they were asleep and had simply lost circulation. The blonde was in front of me and all I had to look at was her long golden locks. She was fairly pretty and I wished that I had remembered her name.

Minutes later we arrived in a different room. This chamber was much different from the previous one. The room had more frost giants within it, and what appeared to be doors leading to other places. The entirety of the place looked to be carved out of stone though. I was led to stand next to my companion and that's when I saw the throne with someone seated on it.

There was a stillness in the room and a tension in the air. My mind began racing and I knew immediately who it was. Laufey, the king of the frost giants bore his gaze down upon the two of us. I felt small under his watch, but dared not look away.

"I only asked for one," voiced Laufey with a booming voice.

One of the giants that led us into the throne room stepped forward and replied," we thought it best to allow you to decide; whichever you thought more attractive sir."

The giant gave a low bow and stepped back.

My breath hitched in my throat as I began to catch on to what was occurring. I felt a knot begin to form and tighten in my stomach. A fearful expression began to form on my face and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I care not for what they look like; they are all hideous creatures in my eyes. I want the strongest one only," Laufey replied.

He stood from his throne and slowly crept towards us. I could hear the breathing of my friend begin to quicken. Her breaths came quicker and she let out a whimper as the kind drew closer. I felt the same fear but dared not even move a muscle.

Laufey grabbed the blonde's jaw and looked her over. I stood there silently for a few moments awaiting my turn. I felt his large rough hand grab my jaw as he looked me over. I saw his gaze fall onto the wound across my arm. I was at a loss.

"This one is injured, dispose of it and prepare the yellow-haired one," Laufey commanded.

"Noo," shouted my companion. She immediately began to thrash about. The guards had little trouble restraining her. She cried out and tried to rip free from her bindings. I listened to her cries and felt what little heat was left in me wash out in an instant. My death was imminent.

The guards turned me to leave the throne room. As I turned I heard I loud groan and a gurgle. Turning my head I saw blood pouring from the blonde woman's mouth. My eyes widened in horror at the sight. She had bit into her own tongue and allowing herself to bleed out. So much blood left her mouth it was unreal. With the minute she fell to the floor and her eyes rolled back.

Laufey turned his gaze to me then to the guard.

"Get this one cleaned up and remove the corpse from my chamber."

In an odd twist of events I had been spared. I looked down at the blonde's motionless body and regretted for the last time that I hadn't gotten her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks to anyone who is reading and enjoying the story. There's only one, maybe two, chapters left and I hope to have that out within the next few weeks so stay tuned. Hope everyone is having a great day and thanks again for reading! **

**Warning, this chapter is fairly graphic so if you don't like that then move on lol. **

* * *

The wound on my arm was patched up by the rough and cold hands of one of the frost giants. My armor and clothing were removed and a simple robe was given to me. I reluctantly put it on and awaited whatever was next.

I was so cold now that I barely noticed it; either that or it was from the sheer shock of everything that was happening around me. All I could do was stare at the floor and try to occupy my mind.

Without knowing how much time had elapsed I was jerked to my feet by another nameless giant. He prodded me forward and my numb feet padded softly towards the door.

The architecture and material of the rooms were vastly different than anything I was use to. Whereas infrastructure was usually formed from metals and concretes, the materials of this realm were of ice and dark stone. Everything about this land was uncomfortable and strange.

The guard next to me stopped in front of a large stone door. This doorway was different, more grandiose than others before. I assumed it to be the king's chamber- Laufey's bedchamber. The guard slowly opened the door and stood to the side allowing me passage. My feet were planted to the ground and didn't want to enter. A sharp poke to my back prompted me forward.

After a few unsteady steps inside I heard the chamber door close behind me. There I was, in the room of the king of the frost giant's- in nothing but a sheer robe. The room itself was large and what the race of giants might consider nicely decorated. The walls were covered in deep carvings that made eloquent shapes. There was a large bed covered with a variety of furs resting against the far wall. As my eyes continued to take in the room I caught the gaze of him, of Laufey.

His deep red eyes bore into me and made me want to melt into my surroundings. He was seated in a grand chair made of what appeared to be ice and black stone. A small and almost nonexistent smirk crept over his face.

Laufey stood and approached me slowly, like a predator. As he neared me I became very aware of how tall and large his stature was. I myself was a sturdy being, muscular and a few inches shy of six feet. Upon being in close proximity with the king I immediately felt so small and weak.

"Don't fight me woman and this will go smoothly. You have an important task to carry out."

After inhaling deeply I managed some coherence and formulated a reply.

"What do you want from me? I have no use for you."

"Oh, but you do Asgardian. You will be a vessel for my plan," Laufey began, "We will create an offspring with the might and longevity of an Asgardian and the pure strength and stature of a frost giant."

Fear flooded my veins once again. My mind had been slow and foggy and in an instant it was now racing with new thoughts and scenarios. The fear found its way into my muscles and prompted me to try and get away. I turned to flee and go- to run and be anywhere besides here with him.

Laufey grabbed my wrist and in a painful manner jerked me back beside him. His grip was like a vice. I winced and looked into his eyes for some sort of mercy; all I found was his cold gaze. In that moment I knew it was over, there was no fighting him, there was no escaping.

* * *

Laufey drug me to the bed and effortlessly pushed me onto the piles of furs atop the frame. I fell back onto the pile and in an instant he was on top of me. I tried desperately to scoot away and somehow avoid him. His strength though was so great; I was nothing more than a rag doll in his presence.

I felt his body on top of mine and I let out a scream. His hand met my face with a loud clap. My neck whipped to the side so hard that I felt the room spin around me. I lay there staring at the wall feeling my cheek pulsing with pain and my eyes stinging with fresh tears.

"Do not scream, that was your warning," Laufey sternly proclaimed.

My body began to tremble as I felt my eyes fill with tears. I had to try hard not to whimper or make any noise and upset Laufey again.

His large rough hands ripped open my robe exposing my naked form. I shut my eyes in a desperate attempt to disconnect myself from what was happening. I felt ashamed and scared.

It was wrong, everything was wrong. I had only ever been with one man before, a lover long ago- that had been many years ago. He had been gentle and slow with me. The malice in Laufey's eyes and the roughness of his hands were everything that my past lover was not.

When I managed to crack open my eyes I saw Laufey removing his clothing. He wore relatively little; once removed I saw the entirety of his dark blue form. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want this to happen.

I wanted to struggle and fight, but my scream had earned me a harsh strike and I feared what resisting would result in. He wasted no time in his act. The king opened my legs and positioned himself before me. I was still shaking and began to breathe heavily from sheer terror.

Laufey pressed his member at my entrance and I could already tell that it was very large. I awaited the pain that was to come and braced myself to not make any noises. He thankfully pushed into me slowly. My breath hitched as he slowly slid into me, stretching my walls in the process. My body instinctively tried scooting up onto the bed but he simply placed a hand on my shoulder and held me in place. His other hand held my hip down as he moved into me further.

It felt like minutes before he finally filled me. I was afraid to move because any movement caused extreme pain from the sheer tightness. I looked at his face which had no emotion; he appeared to be in deep thought.

Laufey slowly pulled out and I sucked in a sharp breath. A slow pattern began to form as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. This continued for a few minutes before his pace began to quicken. When this happened I felt a new level of pain take over.

He suddenly stopped and effortlessly turned me over so I was on my knees. My face was pressed into the bed and his hands forcefully grabbed my hips. He plunged into me and I let out a cry into the furs on the bed. He either hadn't heard me or didn't care because he continued pumping into me with increased speed. It hurt so bad, my face was in a fixed mask of pain. Occasional cries left me which I buried into one of the furs that I clutched tightly.

I heard Laufey behind me beginning to breathe harder from his effort. His hands readjusted and grabbed me tighter. Over and over again he thrust into me, and every time it hurt just as bad. I wanted it to be over, everything to be over.

An eternity of this torture continued. I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Then Laufey picked up speed and began to thrust harder than ever. He made a groan and gave a strong push filling me with warm liquid. He caught his breath and let me drop onto the bed. My body was tired and severely sore. I pulled a fur over my naked form before looking over at the frost giant.

Laufey was pulling his clothes back on. He dressed then stood before looking over at me. His eyes had no more emotion than they had had earlier.

"Remain here and a guard will escort you to leave soon."

All I could do was look at him and nod my head in understanding. There was no love, no compassion; he used me then left me there for someone else to take care of. I tried to sink into the bed and disappear.

Laufey turned and left the chamber. When the door shut I curled in on myself and finally let loose the pain I had been harboring. I allowed all the tears I had to pour from my eyes and let my cries out into the open.


End file.
